Victory isn't so sweet
by Doctor Who MCR Harry Potter
Summary: Cato thought winning was going to be so wonderful but he finds a feeling that has been buried. Guilty.
1. Chapter 1

**I was reading the Hunger Games and thought 'Wow Even though Cato's villan he's pretty nice.' So I wanted Cato to win and obivously Suzanne Collins didn't make him so I did! :D I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES AND NEVER WILL**

* * *

I pant heavily then use my last bit of strength to climb back on the cornucopia. I can see Peeta holding Katniss looking elsewhere. I sneak up behind Peeta and shove him to the ground. I grin to myself as he grabs her but then she grabs me. We all go hurtling over the edge. The mutts eagerly bite us over and over. I scream loudly out of pain and I try to outlast them and Peetas making the worst sounds imaginable. You can stupid little Girl on Fire shouting out lovers boys name and he's responding. Finally the Gamemakers drag away the dogs and we're left here panting. We all lay in a triangle then smack! Three weapons come down: A spear for me, knife for lover boy, and a bow and a quiver full of arrows for girl on fire. Easily she gets up and grabs her bow and arrows. I half limp over and get my spear and she tosses the knife to him. He coughing blood and she tries to help him. I back up and raise my spear wanting it to penetrate her and throw it but stupid Lover boy calls out  
"Katniss! Move!" And her whips around and jumps out the way. It sticks right in his stomach and he screams out in pain. She rushes over to him and holds his hand.  
**KATNISS'S POV**  
I look down at him.  
"Katniss, try to fight him and go back home to Prim" he says weakly, breathing hoarsely. I just nod and he smiles.  
"Katniss, Can you sing me a song like you did Rue?" He asks. I know he likes to hear my voice and for it to be the last thing for him to hear might be good. I nod and try to think of a lullaby that fits him. I know the mountain air song won't fit him and I'm hit with a song I sung to Prim when she wouldn't go to sleep after the mind accident that killed our father.  
_'Just close your eyes_  
He then closes his eyes and I laugh a bit.  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright _  
_None can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light _  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_  
_Ooh ooh ooh _  
_Ahh ahh ahh_  
The mockingjays share that bit between them. I watch as his breathing slows down and his chest rises slowly. I choke on my tears. It was all just supposed to be a game, I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him! I always knew that he or I was going to die but not after the rule change. I look at his face and memorize every detail. His soft blue eyes, his slightly full lips, his blonde hair that always gets in his eyes. I love every part of this boy. I wish I hadn't ignored him on the train. I wish we could've cuddled together now. I wish we could have children and be in a place without the Capitol, without the games. Of course they can't happen.  
_Ooh ooh ooh _  
_Ahh ahh ahh _  
_Just close your eyes _  
_You'll be alright _  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound' _  
His grip on my hand loosens and the cannon booms. No more Star Crossed Lovers. I want to bring him back for a second and ask him was it real or was it for the Sponsers? I wipe my tears from his face and hold his hand for a bit longer. I wipe the remaining tears off my face and turn towards Cato.  
"Let the 74th Hunger begin for real, Cato" he grins and my words and I grab Peetas knife and run to him. I know I won't win. I want to go out this world knowing I tried to avenge Peetas death. He knocks the knife out of my hand and holds it at my throat. What else do I have? I have Gale but whatever feelings I had for him have diminshed.  
"Just do it, I don't even know what to do now that Peets dead" I sob and I can tell he might not do it so I reach out for my bow. I guess he sees because the last thing I see is him grinning and blood rushing out my neck. "I love you Peeta and Prim" I say weakly then slump to the ground. I my last seconds I hear my cannon.  
**CATOS POV I MEAN WHO ELSE IS ALIVE? **  
I am grinning from ear to ear. I won!  
"Ladies and Gentlman, I am proud to present the victor from the 74th hunger games from District 2, Cato Scevoula!" The hovercraft picks me up and I sit happily in the seats.  
***TIMESKIP TO VICTORS VILLAGE CAUSE I DONT FEEL LIKE DOING THE INTERVIEW AND STUFF***  
I feel half wrong for killing two people without thinking. But I would've been disgraced for not killing those two weaklings. I mean who else could've killed them.  
"Son, you really could've ended the Games sooner if you wouldve threw the spear in the tree and killed that Katniss girl" My father tells me and I nod.  
"And you couldve killed the girl when she was singing to that boy" my mom tells me and I nod again. I don't want to tell her I didn't because I wanted to let her be with her 'love' for a few more minutes. I know whats its like to be in love. They walk away and I sigh. I walk outside to Cloves house or where she used to live. I may had had a crush on her. I wish Thresh didn't kill her. I wish it could be me and her sitting next to each other retelling our Games to our very own kids. But you're not supposed to fall in love in the Games. It made the Star Crossed Lovers vurnable. Only time your supposed to think about someone is how your going to kill them. I was never meant to be with Clove if she was killed off. I sit on the ledge of a cliff and wonder if anyone would care if I died. I don't anyone actually would now to think of it. I think Katniss and Peeta would've had a better time living because they were in love.

I know Katniss was acting but when he was speared you could tell it wasn't an act anymore. I did the same with Clove. Kneeled beside her while she died. Watched as the life drained out of her. But I guess that's the reason of the Games. To watch your loved ones die in front of you. For a moment I'm hit with a feeling of guilt. For destroying two people madly in love. You could tell all he wanted was for her to live and she wanted the same even if meant their own death. Their hearts beat as one. I see a patch of red and pink roses. Roses made for lovers. My shoulders slump. They didn't deserve to die. No one deserves to die but thats how the Capitol works. I pull my knees up to my shoulders.  
"Their deaths will never be forgotten. Katniss and Peeta, I'm s-s-sorry. Clove, I loved you and always will." I say to the sky and look over the cliff into the deep abyess.

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? I kinda cried. I'm sorry if its hard for you guys to read**


	2. Ha took me so long God I suck

**Okay this idea has been bouncing around my head for a while...Here, you may die at my god awful writing DX **

* * *

I lean back on the couch propping my feet on the coffee table. I bend over and take my beer off. I crack it open then Peeta, who was outside playing in the dirt and observing flowers, pops his head in.

"What?" I ask the curious 11 year old. He grins his devilish grin.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"No beer remember? MOMMY!" he screams at the top of his lungs. I can hear the slow footsteps come downstairs. Madge comes downstairs and looks irritated.

"There are several things wrong with this scene..." she begins slowly but you can hear the anger slowly creeping into her voice.

"Look Madge-" I start but she quickly interrupts finding the need to point them all out.

" are messed up, 's a beer open, oh my god Cato, 3. There are stains on the table 4. LOOK THERE'S A FOOD STAIN ON YOUR SHIRT!"

I shrug at the last part then look up. Her blue eyes are blazing.

"Ummm hi?" She sighs at my response then walks upstairs.I walk up after her. When she tries to shut the door on me, I slid my body in. She glares at me and sigh. She carefully sits on the dark blue bed. I sit down next to her and look into her eyes. I move my hand over and grab hers.

"Look, I've been thinking, Peeta is 11. He's going to turn 12 next month but Katniss is only 4."

"Yes I know my children ages what about it?" She catches onto it then gasps "You aren't thi-"

"No I don't want Peeta to volunteer. But we haven't trained him if he gets picked. He might die but theres still hope for Katniss..."

"Peeta is going to be okay. You know how many kids would love to be in the Games. Katniss will not train."

"I know but the Quell is the hard one to get the kids to volunteer for, you know since that time that kid from 4 tortured that one 12 year old to death.." I say suddenly filled with sadness for the parents and the anxiety that it might be Peeta or Katniss.

Madge sighs then places her other hand on my shoulder. "Cato Scevoula, our children will be okay. I promise, believe me." I smile then hug her.

"If you say so."

"I'm always right."

"When aren't you?"

"When I said you were evil.."

"You were right at the time."

"Oh whatever, smile again. You look emo now." I laugh then hug her again.

* * *

**This sucks. I literally fail at writing. I will go back to writing parodies I know you are all thinking that**


End file.
